Twilight Glow
by lovehinalover
Summary: On a dark stormy night, Minoru Kokubunji recieved a rather odd guest. But a friend of a friend is still a friend, especially with a story as peculiar as hers. Can he help? Maybe not. Maybe this time, he'll get more than he bargained for.
1. In the Dead of Night

A small dark figure trudged down the street; a cold, solemn, heavy rain poured from the matted brown and black sky, assailing the sidewalk and the solitary figure who occupied it. The figure was wrapped in a thick, black, ebony cloak, which was tugged about tighter for warmth, but the person beneath, was still visibly shaking. Lightning split the sky and the resounding clap of thunder that followed caused the figure to leap and spin about, searching the night desperately for some unknown persecutor. A whimper came from the cold and frightened figure, who suddenly stopped in front of the large wooden gates. The hood of the cloak was pulled back and damp brown locks were revealed, framing a pretty soft face of a young woman who's coffee colored eyes told all to clearly the despair she was in. She peered at the plaque on the brick supports that stationed the massive gates and prayed she'd read correctly. _'Kokobunji...So, this is the place? I sure hope so, otherwise I don't know what I will do!'_

* * *

**A/N: My second Chobits fic and it will be much more serious than my first one and probably pretty dark. I don't know what the official rating will end up so I'll change it as I need to. I based this off a character I created for a rp but the content is all original. Hope you like it, please rr!

* * *

**

She chewed her lower lip and, with a tentative air, reached up to press the intercom, stalling briefly then mustering her courage and jamming her thumb against the button. A soft buzz greeted her and signaled that the task had been done. The wait seemed infinite and then a soft chime broke the building tension, followed by a sweet, quiet voice, "Hello, who might this be?" There was a soft whir as a video camera swiveled and focused in on the caller at the gates.

Wide-brown eyes looked about as she stuttered out a reply, "M-my name is Maehana Tokimi... I was told that this is the residence of Kokobunji Minoru but I'm sure my arrival is not expected." She paused and shivered as the stinging rain hit her face. "I... I really am terribly sorry to be a nuisance when the hour is as late as it is... but I'm afrai-" Her sentence was cut short however as the gates slid open.

"Minoru-sama will see you now." The sugary voice echoed, "Please come in."

Tokimi obediently followed the orders and watched as the gates slid shut once again after her passing. She followed the stone walkway up to the already open doors of the house, which she previously couldn't see over the gates, but could now distinguish, despite the dim light, was indeed quite enormous. She was already enchanted by the sprawling walls, which were surely white. Before her, light spilled out onto her feet from the doors where four silhouettes stood poised. As she neared and could make out their features, one stepped forward. She had short brown hair cropped about her inhuman ears, which instantly identified it as a persocom.

A persocom is a computer of sorts with a robotic body, but it looks and sounds human in all apparent facets. They come in many different appearances and can be build either male or female in structure with a program to fit desired mannerisms and abilities. Persocoms can do just about anything you program or teach them to do, answer phones, make phone calls, send e-mail, take orders, track information, do menial tasks, or be a companion. Because of this it isn't uncommon to find them in home, office, or government settings.

The persocom was, as were the other three persocoms, dressed in a skimpy, black, vinyl maids' outfit and her black glassy eyes studied Tokimi carefully. With a swift movement she was reaching out and removing the soggy cloak from Tokimi's shoulders and carrying it off into the room at the right before protest could be made. Another room opened to the left and a long, wide, curved staircase stretched out in front of Tokimi, who was now left wearing a dark green sweater and a plain looking tawny skirt that cut short just below her knees, where they met with sticky wet socks that traveled into mud splattered shoes.

Her gaze traveled the room and descending upon the staircase was a woman, her long blue hair floated behind her in two thick braids and she smiled courteously with her violet eyes. Her attire was a modest improvement from the four that had just occupied the room with Tokimi, soft black fabric stretched down to her knees and covered her arms. White ruffles poked out from beneath the hem of the skirt and white cuffs flanked the sleeves and collar, a tie, matching the color of her hair, hung down over her ample chest and half concealed a yellow cross printed on the fabric.

"Please, take off your shoes and follow me." Her kind and familiar voice was even more enamoring when in person and which a face to accompany it, however Tokimi could already tell that the creature before her was, in fact, a persocom. There was nothing so distinctive as to give it away at first glance, maybe it simply came with experience.

Noting on that, her curiosity was admittedly piqued, she knew nothing of the person she was going to meet except that he was a genius, especially when it came to persocoms. She vaguely remembered being told that he built custom coms. If the elegant creature that was leading the way through the halls of the elaborate mansion was an example of his work then there was no doubt that he was as excellent as described. Her quiet contemplation was broken as the blue haired persocom's voice reverberated in her ears once again, "Just through here miss." A soft smile graced her lips as she held open the door at her side, they were at the end of a long hallway and Tokimi had no idea how far they'd gone in the maze.

She cautiously peered into the room, it was dim but a light in the center of the ceiling cast a soft glow and eerie shadows across the floor and walls. A white, stone fireplace was stationed at one side but it looked disused, on another wall curtains covered the windows that looked down on the empty street, the sound of the rain on the glass mingled with another irregular, yet rhythmic, tapping. Directly inside the room, the blue light of a computer screen illuminated the face of a boy whose features were intensely focused in thought, his fingers dancing across the keyboard before him in an impressive display. After a moment his attention waned from the screen and he noticed Tokimi, adjusting his rectangular framed spectacles he stood, "Thank you, Yuzuki." There was a soft kindness in his eyes as he thanked the persocom, Tokimi noticed it and had seen it before.

"Please come in miss and have a seat." The boy said, crossing the room to a pair of couches, which sat facing each other, a short glass-topped table sat between them. He motioned for Tokimi to sit on one while he took the other. Tokimi nervously perched on the edge of her seat and watched the boy with a mind fluttering in contemplation and wonderment. His hair was a dark brown and it hung down to his equally dark eyes, his glasses rested in the middle of his nose and his face, though child-like, hinted of someone wise beyond their years. Could he be the genius she was supposed to rely on? This boy of only twelve or thirteen years?

"Yuzuki, would you please bring some tea for our guest and myself?" He softly requested.

"Of course Minoru-sama" The blue haired persocom, obviously Yuzuki, nodded and exited the room.

Now his attention was turned fully onto Tokimi, "I hear you wish to speak with me."

Tokimi swallowed, "I-if you are indeed Kokobunji Minoru, then yes." She felt the nervousness pitting inside her stomach.

"Then you are in the right place, I am Kokobunji Minoru." He studied her with a fixed stare, intrigued at the story of this woman who had suddenly appeared on his doorstep. She had a timid aura about her but seemed overly paranoid besides that, she seemed as though the tiniest noise or quickest movement would send her bolting from her seat. "Now you know who I am, but I know nothing about you."

With a fumbling utterance she answered, "My name is Maehana Tokimi... I'm sorry for disturbing you but I'm in a great deal of trouble. A friend directed me to you, his name is Hotohiro Genji and said the two of you have corresponded on a few occasions." She paused and Minoru nodded in acknowledgement. "Genji is a close friend of mine, we were work acquaintances at first but after many years I hope he considers me as a friend as well." She shook her head, realizing her topic was trailing, "I don't know how much you know about Genji and what he does, but the two of us worked within the government. My job mainly consisted of maintenance on the company's persocoms but I also helped create and test in certain situations. Genji had a similar position but focus more on design and improvements in functionality. It was our responsibility to ensure that the governments' persocoms were in top condition and at the peak of performance." She stopped, Yuzuki had re-entered the room carrying a silver tray, two white cups, dishes, and a pot were atop it.

Yuzuki set the tray on the table and placed one dish before Tokimi and a second before Minoru, she then set a cup in each and proceeded to pour tea into each of their cups. Minoru smiled at the persocom, "Thank you, Yuzuki." His voice held the same fondness as it had before. He looked back at Tokimi, "Please, continue." He said, lifting his cup and taking a sip.

Tokimi nodded, picking up her own cup and letting the warmth of the liquid inside seep into her hands and chase away the chill. "Genji had also helped with something else, he assisted in the initial creation of the original Chobits. His role wasn't big but he knew what they were and the capabilities they had... he also knew there was untapped potential within their build, not only untapped but forbidden. Hibiya insisted that the blue-prints had long since been lost, but Genji managed to find them. He modified their designs and began construction. They weren't at all like the first two, dramatic changed were made outside and within. One of these biggest changes was the beginning of an Artificial Intelligence system, a system which he asked for my help on. At the time I didn't know what I was getting into, but little by little I was told more about our project. But once they were finished something neither of us could have anticipated happened, our Chobits were mistaken for new models and sent out in a shipment of persocoms. We had to admit what we had done but... I took the blame for everything and make sure that no one knew of Genji's involvement. I managed to flee but I know they are after me, I can't go home and I can't endanger the lives of my friends and family. I needed to go somewhere that wasn't in my personal records. Genji was able to direct me to you, just before I left." She stopped, forcing back the tears the threatened to brim up in the corners of her eyes. The tea was cooled greatly so she took a generous drink.

Minoru sat back, silently frowning as he pondered the dilemma brought before him. "I see your predicament. Besides hospitality can I be of more help to your cause, I suppose you would like to locate these... Chobits." He set down his now empty cup, causing a small 'tink' as cup met dish.

"Yes, I would provide as much information as I can on them, though admittedly there is little to go on and I know far less than that. Tracking them will be no easy task, they carry a very different encryption to normal persocoms. I imagine only the database is equipped to monitor their movements." The pit of nervousness wriggled and tightened its grip.

"I'll do what I can then, I do own Genji a favor. And since a challenge is involved it seems I have incentive." He softly smiled before standing a stretching, "We'll begin the search tomorrow, I'll have a room prepared for you." He walked over to the computer and took a seat, "I have a bit more work to finish before I take my rest. Yuzuki, would you please have the maids ready a room for Miss Tokimi and show her to it?" He had already begun typing as the request was finished.

"Certainly Minoru-sama." Yuzuki contacted the maids and approached Tokimi, "Please, come with me. I'll lead the way." She was as kind as ever with a smile that matched her composed demeanor. Tokimi nodded, setting down her cup and thanking both Yuzuki and Minoru before leaving the room at the heel of the lovely com.

Once again they entered the labyrinth and after a few twists and turns, through dimly lit hallways, Tokimi was soon standing in front of the door to her new room. It was a simple wood door with a gold colored handle, beyond it lie room that matched the rest of the house in decor. The carpet was a soft, dusty blue and the walls a pale white, a small inlet lead into the room and ensured extra privacy. Inside was a simple four-post bed, the sheets were white and the comforter was colored dark blue, a wooden nightstand sat next to the bed, across the room was a small dresser with a wall mirror hung above it. The windows looked out on the backyard but it was too dark to distinguish anything particular, a second door within the room stood ajar to display a small closet where the still-damp black cloak had been hung.

"Does everything appear to be in order Miss Tokimi?" Yuzuki's soft voice asked from the doorway.

Tokimi retreated back to the door and nodded, "Yes, it's wonderful." She was undoubtedly stunned by the hospitality being provided, and to someone that they knew very little about. Grateful was an understatement to how Tokimi felt at the moment because her heart was positively swelling with gratitude.

"Is there anything else you need before you retire?"

"No, I'll be fine. Tomorrow I will worry about clothing and other essentials. Thank you, again... and please tell... Mr. Kokobunji, that I offer my thanks to him again as well."

Yuzuki smiled, "I will do that. Good night Miss Tokimi." With that she turned down the hallway and disappeared from sight.

Tokimi shut the door but didn't turn the lock, it didn't seem necessary. At that moment she felt more secure than she had in a long time and although it was nice, it scared her, the thought of letting down her guard at just the wrong moment. She went back and locked the door. With a sigh Tokimi brushed the loose strands of hair from her face and crossed over to the bed, she was just going to flop down and let sleep overcome but a remembrance shook the fantasy and she went to the closet. Retrieving the damp cloak she rifled through the folds until finding a concealed pocket, reaching in she pulled out a small something, something just the size so as to fit in her hands. Closing the closet door she walked back over to the bed and lie on her stomach, placing the something before her. It appeared as though it were a doll, a very realistic doll no taller than seven inches high and lying on its side. Its hair was the color of limes and tied up in two buns with a circular piece fastened about each, it wore a simple dress of a lighter green. But it wasn't a doll at all, it was another type of persocom, a 'laptop' or 'notebook' model. Carefully Tokimi tapped a button on the side of the right circular piece and the notebook com sat up, flickering open its eyelids to look around with yellow eyes.

"Master, have we reached our destination safely?" It asked, in a voice much deeper than normal for a notebook persocom.

"Yes Reiko, we have." Tokimi smiled but bit her lip in revere, "I have a favor to ask, run a search for any news reports happening in the past 24 hours regarding fires in Hyogo Prefecture."

"There are ten." She confirms, small lines flickering across the pupils of her eyes.

"How many with audio clips have been in Kobe in the last 12 hours?"

"Two."

"Please... Play the first clip." A nervous shake took hold of her words as they were spoken and she listened fearfully.

Reiko nodded and a foreign voice came from her mouth, "We are here in front of the Gokigen apartment complex where a fire has been raging for the past 15 minutes. Most of the residents of the building have been evacuated safely but unsure is the fate of this woman, Maehana Tokimi. It is believed that the fire originated in her apartment, so far she is not to be found anywhere. We will be updating as more information arises. End clip." Her eyes flashed and she shook her head. "Master... are you alright?"

"I'll be okay Reiko, thank you." Tokimi whimpered, wiping the flood of tears away from her eyes. She should have known it was coming, she did know it was coming, but she had hoped that by some chance her heart, mind, and gut had all been wrong. With a somber lethargy she pulled herself under the covers, set Reiko on the nightstand, and turned off the light. "Goodnight Reiko."

"Goodnight Master."


	2. Search

**A/N: I think the first chapter was a bit winded, but I needed to provide some information and establish the setting. Things will start picking up soon, especially after this chapter. But if I don't get any reviews I may put it off again, if you read please review I could use the input!**

Chapter 2: Search

_Tokimi poked her head about the corner and walking into the room cast a wary look at her surroundings. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail at her neck and her face seemed weary and drained, she looked years older than she really was. It wasthe effect working for nearly 36 hourswith a few small breaks would do to you. The room around her was pristine and sterile, everything appeared to be made of shiny, cold metal. Along one wall was a line of close-eyed persocoms, each dressed in trim, streamline attire, although some of them seemed incomplete or inactive. In the rooms center was a gurney with a white sheet spread primly across it, where-by stood a young man with messy, fair hair hanging down into his dark brown eyes. He looked up as Tokimi entered and smiled, his face was just as tired as hers but as she approached some of the gloom seemed to lift._

"_Genji... I came as quickly as I could, what is this about?" She asked softly, stopping next to the gurney and leaning drowsily against it with one arm. 'I'm so tired... please Genji, don't be wasting my time.' She thought woefully, as much as she loved their chats, sleep was of utmost importance._

"_For that I am glad, I will try and make this brief..." He studied her carefully as he continued, "I have a favor to ask of you, it's something that I know you are only capable of doing and you are the only one I trust besides that."_

"_I'm listening."_

_His eyes darted in nervousness now, "It's a project... I've already begun but now... I've sort of run into a roadblock, it isn't something that can't be compromised with but my heart is already set on its success." He paused, gauging her reaction thus far. "I'm attempting to create a new operating system for our persocoms. I want to make a drastic advancement and try to go beyond programs, perhaps even eliminate them. I'm talking about artificial intelligence Tokimi! Persocoms with the ability to act on their own. I know it's possible... if I have you working with me. Please at least consider it." He grabbed her hands with the request and stared intently into her eyes._

_The silence at hung in the air was deafening, "I... I really would like to help you... but- It's strictly forbidden Genji! Who knows what will happen if this is found out!... I- I don't know if I can take the risk." She looked away, ashamed at how little courage she had. And that she might be disappointing a dear friend._

"_I understand your concern, really Tokimi. It... I've been waiting three weeks just to ask you, believe me I thought about this a long time but... you're the only one I could ask."_

_She bit her lip, her face strewn with worry, "...I'll think about it, I promise." But she managed a slight smile as reassurance. _

It was all broken by a soft voice calling her name, Tokimi's eyes slowly slid open and surveyed the room she was the current occupant of. Everything was virtually the same as the night before, aside from the natural light that slipped in through the curtains. She also noticed how much she sunk into the mattress of the bed she'd slept in, she was practically engulfed! It felt as though she were lying on a cloud. "Miss Tokimi?" She remembered what had ushered her from slumber and gave a lazy regard to the closed door.

"Yes, I'm awake." She called, slipping up to a sitting position beneath the covers.

"Breakfast is ready. Please tell me when you are ready and I will be waiting to lead the way downstairs." Yuzuki's cheerful voice was a bit muffled by the door but she was still completely intelligible.

"Oh! I will do my best to hurry then!" Tokimi cried, scrambling from the security of bed and bracing the cool morning air that had settled all around. She scooped the idle Reiko from the nightstand with care and deposited her to a safer abode. The small notebook persocom was something of a secret and although she was sure she could trust Minoru with the knowledge behind her existence, it felt more appropriate to save the tale until they were better acquainted. Tokimi slipped to the closet and grabbed her clothes from the night before, they'd completely dried nowand momentarily they were all she had. Later she would go out and find something else. Stopping by the mirror above the small dresser, she fixed her hair but seemed unconcerned and distracted as she did so. The next stop was the door, upon opening it she found Yuzuki on the other side, just as she'd said she would be.

"Are you ready Miss Tokimi?"

"Yes, please take the lead." She answered, more cheerily than normal. Maybe it was all the sleep, a good nights rest was generally a rare occurrence for someone in her position and current predicament. Yuzuki smiled and nodded before guiding the way through the elaborate hallways of the mansion. During the day and after a fair sleep the once confusing maze seemed far less treacherous, and the light conversation with the beautiful persocom kept her imagination in check.

It was only a short while before they'd reached the dining room, Minoru was already there but it seemed as if he had been waiting for her to awaken and join before beginninghis meal. She felt a small flush of embarrassment at delaying breakfast.

"Ah, good morning Miss Tokimi. I hope you were able to sleep well."

"Very well thank you!" Sheexclaimed with a nervous bow, looking up she almost thought that she'd perceived a bit of a smile cross the boy's face.

"There's no need for that, please sit and breakfast should be out momentarily." He explained. Tokimi noticed that there was a closed laptop on the table, not the persocom variety but the plain old computer type. Although it wasn't entirely uncommon, most people preferred the cute little companions over an unfeeling sheet of plastic and metal. "Would you mind if we further discussed the details of your circumstance?"

"No, not at all." She tried to think of where to begin. "Ah, well I suppose it would be helpful to tell you all that I can about Genji's 'Chobits'... Out of the three two were female and one was a male model. I can't offer you much in ways of a description for all of them but I can provide basic background info and I did see one of the Chobits before it was sent out."

"Just tell me all that you can and we'll try and piece together the rest as we go on." Minoru reached over and retrieved the laptop just as two of the maids appeared each carrying the plates with their food.

* * *

Minoru turned and began climbing the staircase to the second floor, "I'll go enter the information you've given to me into the house's main computer." He stated, looking back at Tokimi who stood at the bottom of the steps, pondering what she was to do now.

"Miss Tokimi, did you not mention going out to buy new clothes." Yuzuki asked from the doorway of the dining room as she carried out a tray of dirty cups. "I believe now would be the opportune time to do so." She smiled as she walked past the woman.

"Ah, thank you Yuzuki I nearly forgot." She smiled gratefully and headed for the door but stopped, it may be nice to bring Reiko along on the outing.

* * *

Tokimi left the store carrying a plump bag, "Everything is so expensive these days, I'm just disappointed I couldn't get more cash before I left home." She complained to herself with a sigh and crossed the barren street. It was a nice day but by the looks of things everyone was out at their jobs, she'd need to get a new job too. And a new identity. It was a frighteningconcept but she couldn't go on being Maehana Tokimi when that woman was supposed to be dead. Her shoulders slumped, she hadn't really thought about all the details.

As she dragged her feet down the sidewalk she noticed a nearby persocom store, its window lined with all the latest models in their sleek rubber-latex suits. Before she knew it a great curiousity and a deep-rooted longing to feel nostalgic were pulling her inside.

The bell on the door jingled as it was pushed open. Tokimi walked in, cautiously exploring and looking up and down the rows of persocoms. None of them looked like the persocom she had seen but it was still possible that one or all had been in the store... and gotten purchased before Tokimi could intervene. She backtracked to the front of the store. A middle-aged man with greying black hair leaned on the front counter, a magazine was flipped open with custom persocom parts being advertised. Tokimi cleared her throat but he didn't look up, "E-excuse me." She fumbled with the words, a nervous tongue had tripped them up.

He tore his gaze from the magazine, "Is there something you need help with ma'am?"

"I... I'm l-looking for a persocom, I b-believe I saw it here sometime this past week."

"Do you know any of the features or could you at least describe it to me?"

Tokimi nodded, "She was a female model with long wavy black hair and two little bows tied back behind her ear-ports." She made motions with her hands indicating what she meant. "Um, I don't remember exactly what she was wearing, but the specs tag mentioned something abouther information not being retrievable.

The man thought for a moment, "I can't say I remember one fitting your description... but we did have a female model in that was devoid of information papers. A man came in and bought her three days ago."

Tokimi's heart sank, that wasn't good. "Thank you..." She paused and was about to leave when she thought of something brilliant. "You wouldn't happen to have any job's available here... would you?"

"Eh? Well, we are looking for someone to work the front desk here part time and out maintenance guy might be leaving soon. Why are you looking for a job?"

"A-as a matter of fact I am. If I bring my resume by tomorrow would you be able to look it over?" A bit of optimism rose in her chest.

"Sure, we might even be able to fit you in for an interview then if it isn't to busy."

"Thank you, I'll be back tomorrow." She said with a small bow, then turned and left. Maybe it wouldn't be so horrible afterall, things were beginning to look up as it were. Once she'd gotten a new identity established she could begin working at the persocom shop, if the Chobits passed through her chances of finding them would be better. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she transversed down the sidewalk.

Up atop a nearby building apetite figure stood, smirking as she watched the street through slender black glasses. Her long, straight black hair swayed in the wind and the bottom of her trench coat lifted from around her legs. She chuckled, "So we meet again Maehana-san. You're going to show me to your Chobits... and then I'll exterminate you."


	3. Awakening

When we left off: Up atop a nearby building a petite figure stood, smirking as she watched the street through slender black glasses. Her long, straight black hair swayed in the wind and the bottom of her trench coat lifted from around her legs. She chuckled, "So we meet again Maehana-san. You're going to show me to your Chobits... and then I'll exterminate you."

A/N: Things should start getting more involved soon. I plan on having fun with this chapter too though and bringing in more familiar faces. I thought I just saw my keyboard spark. 0.o

* * *

"Yes, that makes sense." Minoru mused, leaning back in his chair. "I can help you Miss Tokimi, don't worry about that. Just tell me... is there a name you happen to like?" 

An hour later Tokimi was stepping back into Minoru's office, "It's all set up... to everyone whom it concerns you will now officially be 'Yamashita Miharu.'" He held out a few sheets of paper to her and continued, "Your birthday is November twenty-seventh, and your birthplace is here in Tokyo. There is more information about your schooling and past jobs. All of your prior references will be directed to a few friends of mine who I have asked to keep it in mind for future occasions." He regarded her with some curiosity as she rifled through the papers, "Remember as much as you can to the best of your ability."

"Thank you very much, Minoru. This means a great deal to me." Tokimi breathed gratefully.

Minoru nodded, "Please just tell me one thing though. I understand the importance of establishing this new identity but... If you are planning on getting a job I'm afraid I have to protest, being out in public so soon isn't safe for you. It is no trouble to me to provide you with a place to stay."

"Oh, n-no it isn't anything like that at all... I'm sorry, I should have explained in the first place. I stopped in the persocom store on my way back, I wanted to see if I could find any clues on the chobits there. I think that one may have passed through and been sold. If I can get a job there then I will be able to search more effectively." She smiled hopefully.

"I think I understand now... please just be careful, we should try and alter your appearance somewhat when you are out. I will see what I can do about that, in the meantime look over that information I gave you." Minoru remarked, turning once more to his computer screen and letting his fingers fly across the keys with expertise.

* * *

A soft mechanical whir resounded from the roof of the building, a familiar, black-clothed figure sat stoically upon its edge. Her crimson eyes stared blankly forward, small white lines tracing rapidly and erratically across their glassy surface. The harsh breeze whipped her long ebony locks around her shoulders and slender face, however she still sat silently, poised like a porcelain doll. A persocom, searching for something. 

A pair of footsteps approached, reverberating off surrounding fixtures and growing increasingly louder. Both stopped simultaneously, "She seems busy, maybe we should leave her be... though I'm sure you're more inclined to the idea of pushing her off, as it is." The male voice chuckled.

"For once I'm not going to argue with you Zima." An effeminate voice growled in reply, "I'd love to push the annoying bitch over... But first I would knock her around a bit and teach her whose boss."

Another soft chuckle from Zima, "Dita love, you know you really aren't suited for that kind of behavior. Some may consider it murder even."

The male, Zima, is the national database, housing a multitude of information on anything and everything that could need or want to be asked of. The female, Dita, is the designated protector of the database and the both of them are possibly the most powerful persocoms in creation, only being exceeded by the Chobits that is. Zima and Dita stood staring down at the persocom on the roof, all three had a distinctly similar style of clothing and appearance. Deep red eyes, dark hair, and fair skin. Both Zima's and Dita's hair was a shade of brown, cut short, with Dita's being somewhat longer, and a long rat-tail hanging at the nape of the neck. The third persocom's hair was up in two ponytails, her eyes flickered and she blinked once before proceeding to stand.

"Ah, Zima, Dita, to what do I owe this surprise? Were you not informed that the government is very upset with your poor performances lately? Maybe your hard drive is damaged Dita, mind explaining why in the hell I am out here finishing your mission." Her soft voice had begun at a scoff but quickly turned angry and sharp.

Dita seethed, she was going to answer when Zima stepped in, "Dita is perfectly fine Runiko." He stated softly yet firmly. "We aren't the ones you should be asking about this and this is something you already know." He stared down at her for a moment, "What exactly are your mission objectives?"

Runiko's eyes glazed, "Mission objective one, locate and extinguish Maehana Tokimi. Mission objective two, locate and disable Chobits 02, 03, and 04. Additional objective, locate and recover Chobit 01 for further study." Her eyes flashed back to normal once again and she stared at Zima and Dita coolly.

"Maehana Tokimi? She was already dealt with!" Dita yelled, her relationship with Runiko had always been shaky. Theirs was a rivalry at best but most of the time she just got on Dita's nerves, so to speak.

"Incorrect, you set fire to her apartment but no remains were found to indicate that she had been inside at the time." Runiko frowned, "I won't say anymore, I don't want any interference from you Dita."

Dita scowled but said nothing, Runiko was so irritating that it hurt. Zima's face was placid, "I see... let's leave our friend to her work then Dita." He turned and vaulted from the rooftop, landing on the next one over and waiting for Dita to follow suit.

"Goodbye, Dita." Runiko said flatly, "Try not to fail your next mission please, we wouldn't want to see you replaced." She took off in the opposite direction, leaving Dita to fume in her agitation.

* * *

A young man sat on the floor, leaning slightly forward, stationed across from him was a female persocom, its head tipped forward as if sleeping. Long auburn hair fell down to brush the mans shoulders and slightly covered his grey eyes, his face was soft and seemed uncertain. The persocoms skin looked lightly tanned and pale green hair lie in pin-straight layers over her shoulders, pink and white earports poked out beneath her soft hair at the sides of her head. A peaceful look etched her face as she sat, close-eyed and motionless. 

The room they occupied had a bit of mismatched furniture, a plant in the corner, and a couple of pictures hanging on the walls. It was also surprisingly clean and perfectly arranged, everything was put tidily into its proper place. Carefully and hesitantly the young man reached forward and flipped the persocoms ear open, his fingers fumbled for a moment before they were contracted. He stared forward confusedly, "I swore that's where the book said it should be..."

After an hour-long search he was completely stumped, the switch hadn't been in any logical place or in a few illogical ones. He fell back with a sigh, "I'm sorry, you deserve to be started up but I can't find your switch." He apologized to the immobile persocom sitting a few feet away from him. As he regarded her with his sad grey eyes something crossed his mind, for a moment he stared at her legs then sat up. "Well, I certainly haven't looked there yet... It can't hurt to check I suppose." Crawling forward resolutely he sat next to the persocom and grasped her shoulder, his other hand snaked downwards and rested delicately upon her thigh. He pushed aside the latex suit and shut his eyes, for a moment there was nothing then a quiet click as a switch was hit, following it was a monotonous and almost soothing spin of gears and motors before the persocoms eyes slowly slid open. Gentle blue orbs looked over and her moth curved to a smile, "Hello, my name is Kin. Are you my new master?"

He nodded affirmatively, "I am, my name is Tokugawa Hikaru."

"I've stored it in my databank, it is a pleasure to meet you Master Hikaru."


	4. Fairytale Memories

**A/N: Well I've made it to chapter 4! I think this will end up being to longest thing I have written and I'm really getting into it. Already chapter 5 is nagging to be typed out!

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Fairytale Memories 

"So, Miss Yamashita, do you have any skill with persocom repair or programming?"

Tokimi still wasn'taccustomed to being called that. Briefly she regarded the man stationed across to table, he wasn't the same person who'd been working in the persocom store on the previous occasion but he had agreed to look at her resume regardless. "Yes, I've worked in two other persocom stores before and my father was a software designer for NAC International." She'd been practicing half the night in order to keep her composure and retain all the information.

He scratched the short dark hair on his head, just behind the receding hairline, and nodded, "Ah, very good so you have quite a bit of experience and I see that the university you attended is quite renowned for their advancements in persocom technology." With a grin he set the paper on the table, "I think you're in luck, our regular maintenance man is having problems and about a week ago one of my employees got hitched then decided to move. We are getting short on help and it seems like you could be an excellent addition, I guess my only question is then, when can you start?"

* * *

Minoru wassettled on one of the couches in front of the glass coffee table, he looked over as the study's door swung ajar. Tokimi entered fighting the huge smile that wanted to spread across her face, her eyes twinkled, "I got the job, I'm going to start working tomorrow morning." She held her emotions in check but the excitement was present. 

"I'm happy for you Tokimi and I'm glad you've returned." He glanced beyond the table, "Motosuwa, I'd like you to meet Maehana Tokimi."

She now realized that there were two additional people in the room, the dark haired young man stood up and greeted her, still seated on the sofa was a girl with long ivory colored hair, white and pink ear ports were visible on the sides of her head. After the initial shock, Tokimi recognized her. She'd never actually seen Elda or Freya, but Genji had often described her and there was no mistaking who the persocom was. An original chobit. Tokimi casually nodded back a greeting to them.

"This is my friend Motosuwa Hideki and sitting on the sofa is Chii." Minoru motioned to each one respectively. When he motioned to Chii he closely obseved Tokimi's face for some kind of reaction. Knowing her experience with persocoms and chobits in general she may have some insight. "I was just telling them about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." She approached and took a seat on the sofa near Minoru but she couldn't take her eyes off Chii, it waslike being drawn into a trance. All the tales that flooded back further seemed to mesmerize and entrap her focus. "What exactly were you discussing?" She slowly questioned.

"Just trivial things, then I began telling Motosuwa how you happened here." He noticed the transfixion of her gaze on Chii, she assuredly knew something. He looked silently over at Yuzuki who srood stonily by the fireplace. She roused and crossed the room then gently touched Chii on the shoulder.

"Chii, let's go and wait in the hallway for a bit." She smiled softly down and began walking towards the door.

Chii nodded and quickly stood, "Chii will wait for Hideki in the hallway." She chimed as she passed and followed out of the room.

Tokimi watched her go, her gaze lingering on the door after it had closed, "Which one is she?"

"Elda... What do you know about her Tokimi?" Minoru asked, glad that she'doffered the opening.

She shook her head, "Not much besides a few stories, Genji loved to talk about her whenever I asked." While most children spent their lives growing up on fairytales, Tokimi's life had been mystified by persocoms. In adulthood her fairytale was that of the two beautiful girls named Elda and Freya, but the stories had never gotten an ending, her storyteller was never able to finish. "Where is the other... Freya?"

"She was deactivated." Minoru stated.

Tokimi looked first to Hideki then to Minoru, "You called that girl Chii... what happened?"

Minoru's attention shifted to Hideki, "I believe that is your cue to begin."

* * *

_"Genji?" Tokimi looked up from the computer screen to the man at the center of the room. He was hunched over a white-cloth covered table, tediously working on a persocom whose frame lay motionless and half-completed._

_"What is it?" He ventured, not looking up from the task or faltering in the least._

_"Can you tell me about the chobits again?" She sounded like an eager little child._

_"Right now?" Surprise was in his voice but his face hinted at amusement, "Alright, but only because it is for you."_

_Tokimi smiled, "Thank you."_

* * *

"Fascinating..." Tokimi murmured as Hideki finished speaking his piece. "How long ago was this?" 

"Just a little over two months." Hideki replied with a slightly embarrassed smile.

Tokimi nodded, her mood visibly changed however. "I see... Hideki, be careful. If what you've said is true then this isn't over for you either... They won't stop if they find out that Chii is still running."

Hideki seemed takenby the remark, sitting up straight as a board, "But she isn't a threat to them anymore!" He said indignantly, worry laden in his voice.

"It won't matter, it will probably make them want her that much more. If she is as powerful as you two have said then... I have no doubt in my mind that someone is looking for her." She said solemnly.

Minoru frowned, "Maybe you should keep Chii from work for a while Hideki."He stated gravely, "It doesn't seem wise to parade her about if there is the possibility thather safety will be compromised."

Hideki sighed, leaning back he let his head sink down into his hands, "Okay." He said sadly, with a sigh he rubbed his head. "Just when I thought things would go back to normal for us."

Minoru's eyes were sympathetic, after all the hardship Hideki and Chii would continue to live in worry. It didn't seem like fate was on his side. Nor anyone's on this particular day. "I'm sure everything will be all right Hideki, I'll do what I can to help you."

"Thank you, you really do too much for me Minoru." Hideki's mood lifted fractionally as he stood and stretched.

Minoru only smiled slightly and walked over to the doors. Chii and Yuzuki stood waiting outside and both smiled when Minoru appeared for them. Returning to the study, Yuzuki took a place by the computer desk and Chii hurried to Hideki's side.

"Are Chii and Hideki leaving now?" She questioned, looking up at him and obviously noting his sorry mood.

He nodded, "Thank you, Minoru. It was nice meeting you Maehana."

Tokimi smiled, "It was nice meeting you, and Chii as well." Her eyes wandered to the fair-haired girl, "We'll talk more the next time we meet."

For a moment Chii was quiet, her face devoid of emotions, Tokimi felt her body freeze in that short instance, but Chii's mouth soon gave way to a contented smile, "Okay." Shepiped cheerily. Tokimi watched as the fairytale persocom with the gorgon's gaze turned and left the room, she couldn't explain the sensation but something had been off with Chii's eyes.

As the door closed a deep silence settled all around, smothering all that stood in its wake. Minoru regarded Tokimi slowly, "Now that they have left there is something I think you should see." His voice was cold and forlorn as he stepped to the computer desk. After a moment he motioned her over and allowed her to look at the screen.

Tokimi's heart stopped, it felt like ten-thousand needles had just been shot deep into her chest. Her coffee colored eyes quickly searched Minoru's face for answers but she knew he had none to offer. Looking back down a choked sob escaped her throat, "Genji, no."


	5. Special

A/N: Nothing to say here...

Chapter 5: Special

* * *

Hikaru gasped, "Ah, no not there!" 

"Then maybe here master?" Kin questioned, sliding her hand over.

"Yes, that's much better. Let's move that a bit though."

"Master, that's too far! How about right here?"

"Oh, that's really nice. Shall we move that to?"

"Please no, it's fine where it is!"

"Mmmm, let's see what we've got then." Hikaru stepped back and surveyed the work with satisfaction, he nodded his approval at the bookcase. "It's perfect, thank you Kin! Here let me help you down!" He reached out and gently steadied her as she climbed off the ladder. "I was always to nervous to put things up there myself, I was sure I would fall if someone wasn't there to help."

Kin smiled up at him and clasped her hands together, "I'm happy I could be of assistance Master Hikaru." She quickly began folding up the ladder.

"There is no need to call me Master. Hikaru is just fine Kin." He chuckled and began pulling the furniture back into place.

She looked back at him, placing the ladder against the wall so it could be taken to storage later, "Are you positive?" Hikaru glanced up and nodded with a sincere smile. The surprise melted from her face, she brushed back a few strands of pale green hair. "Right then, from now on simply Hikaru."

* * *

"Thank you for the purchase, please come again!" Tokimi called with a wave to the customer. It came as a surprise to her, how much she missed being around persocoms like this. True she'd always loved their company but it seemed as if a small break wouldn't bring so much relief upon return. A sigh of happiness seized her and she leaned back against the counter. Her mind then started to wander and tears threatened the corners of her eyes. 

"How is it going so far?"

Tokimi quickly spun around, she hadn't heard anyone come in. How long had she been daydreaming! Relief settled in as she saw Minoru and Yuzuki standing on the other side of the counter, "It's going very well, thank you."

He nodded, "Have you found anything yet?"

"As a matter of fact I have, I will tell you more about it once I return." It didn't seem like good policy to discuss it now, many people could listen in and it would be frowned upon furthermore.

"We will talk later then, Yuzuki and I will leave you to your job, Miss Yamashita."

"Goodbye." Yuzuki said, waving and following Minoru out the door.

"Goodbye!" She answered back, slumping once more against the counter. After surfacing the memory she couldn't force it back.

* * *

_"I can't believe it!" Tokimi yelled angrily, fist tightening at her sides. Her hard stare was cast down on Minoru who calmly sat looking up at her. "How can you play such a cruel trick!" Her vision was blurred with tears and her mind clouded by denial and anger._

_Minoru regarded her sadly, "It is no trickery Tokimi, I understand that it is difficult to bear. What reason would I have to lie to you... I'm sorry to be the bearer of this news but I thought you would want to know."_

_"I don't care! How could you understand Minoru? Genji was like family to me!" There was no way it was true, someone was playing a trick. The people who wrote the article were wrong, Genji hadn't disappeared and he couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible._

_His sad gaze grew deeper, "Tokimi... I lost someone dear to me as well. I had a sister, she died when I was 10 years old. That is why I created Yuzuki, I gathered all my memories of my sister and tried to make a replacement. But, only recently did I realize that it wasn't possible for my sister to be replaced, and that Yuzuki, despite being a product of my memories, could never be the substitute I desired." He looked over at the persocom she stood by the computer, "I learned that Yuzuki is an individual who shouldn't have had to live up to my childish expectations, and that I wouldn't risk losing her because she is irreplaceable, just as my sister was."_

_Tokimi could feel the tears pour over her eyelids and trickle down her face, collecting on her chin and dropping heavily onto the front of her shirt. "There is still the possibility that Genji lives," Minoru continued , "But even if the worst has happened there isn't anything you can do for the moment besides keep him in your heart and your memories. Cherish the time you spent together and appreciate it for what it was."_

_She felt her knees shake and almost stumbled over, Tokimi balanced herself out and sat down on the floor where she allowed herself to weep. After a few minutes she looked up at Minoru, her face still streaked with tears, "I apologize Minoru... I let my emotions get the best of me. I don't really believe you are the type of person who would joke that way, it was just to difficult for me to accept." She wiped her eyes although she continued to cry, "I'm also sorry for bringing up such difficult memories."_

_"You don't need to apologize for that, I dealt with it long ago." Though his eyes were still sad he smiled upon her softly, "Please get some rest Tokimi, you should be prepared for work tomorrow."

* * *

_

"We're closing up shop for today, great work Yamashita." The man who had overlooked her resume walked from the back. 

"Ah, thank you very much. I will grab my things and lock up."

* * *

Kotoko glimpsed up from her routine diagnostics check as the door swung open and a flat cart was quickly pushed through. Atop the cart was a lumpy mound covered it a yellowing tarp, Yoshiyuki grunted as he got it out of the path of the doorwhich he quickly shut behind him. His lengthy black hair was sticking perilously from his head and he smiled with pleasure. "I found the most amazing thing!" He exclaimed, crossing the room and retrieving his recently returned notebook persocom up off the table. 

"What is it?" Kotoko asked, hoping up onto his hand and looking incredulously with her lavender colored eyes at the pile on the cart. Her long violet hair streamed over her pristine white sleeves in waves and the four large bells holding her ponytails up at the sides of her head jingled as she was carried to the other side of the room.

The tarp was yanked off in a swift motion, underneath sat a persocom with long ebony hair and a porcelain complexion, her hair was tied back in two segments behind her shiny white and pink ear ports. "I found her at that persocom store about 20 kilometers from here, they are going out of business and need to unload a bunch of stuff. They said she just came in but they couldn't find any information on her in the records." He kneeled down next to the cart and stroked her hair, "I practically got her for free! And look..." Tentatively he ran a finger down one ear port, "Just like that girls." Kotoko frowned with contempt and folded her arms, he hadn't even said anything about having her back and already he had found something of greater interest to be involved with. Humans just can't keep themselves from straying, Yoshiyuki being no different.

Yoshiyuki straightened up, "Even if there isn't anything special about her I could keep the parts for spares or make some modifications and customize her." He looked down at Kotoko and smiled, "Would you do a search of models matching her description and released within the last 3 months?"

"Yes master." Kotoko's eyes glazed and she fell silent aside from a few soft whirs emanating from her system. She stopped and stiffened, "I've found 7 possible matches, three PCN matches, two NAC matches, one Microsoft match, and one match from Softcorps."

Yoshiyuki nodded, "I expected as much, her outward design isn't revolutionary or very unique." He walked over to a screen on the wall and pulled a cord from one of Kotoko's bells. While plugging in the cord he set the little notebook persocom on the table. "Display the PCN matches." The screen flickered to life. Three images appeared side by side with little bits of information down the side. All had black hair one's was very wavy, the second had hair that was much to short but the third's resemblance was quite striking. "Omit the first two results, save the third." Black replaced the spots of the first two, "Show the NAC matches."

They went through the rest in the same manner, finding the closest matches possible and continuing to compare. In the end two were left. Yoshiyuki smiled, "Now we start her up, she should be able to tell us from there if we got a match." But in the back of his mind he truly wished the matches were wrong.

* * *

Runiko smirked and flipped down a pair of thin black glasses, from her perch in a nearby tree she watched Tokimi leaving the persocom shop. "Keep leading me closer Maehana Tokimi, I'll be your worst nightmare." 

A/N: That's the end of Chapter 5! I had to do that first part, I simply couldn't resist! I like killing characters off so don't be surprised if it happens more often in the future... Wait, whoever said Genji was really dead though?


	6. Progress

A/N: Yeah, I'm probably the only person who likes Dragonfly, he was so essential to the story but everyone hates him. Poor guy. So he will get some pleasure from my story, another girl so similar to Chii, he's still infatuated but maybe I, or this mysterious persocom, can change that right?

* * *

Chapter 6: Progress 

Zima lie on a rooftop, one arm stretched up above his head, the other curled under his head for support. A thin lens rested upon the bridge of his nose, his mouth a stretched like a thin line of somber concentration. Beneath him lay his black trench coat, stretched out and shielding his frame from the cold concrete roof. Not that he was effected by the sensation anyways. The sky was clear with small wisps of fluffy white cloud strung against the blue canvas, the sun shone down from overhead casting gently rays upon the city. Zima's body jolted abruptly upright as Dita's flying leap landed her on his stomach, red eyes staring intently down at him with suspicion. "What's going on... you're too quiet." Her brown hair flitted about her face with a gentle catch of the calm breeze.

The line of a mouth curved upwards on Zima's stoic face, "Patience love, it's only research. I promise we will play later." He assured, continuing with the 'research'.

"I'm not interested in playing." She pouted, folding her arms and stiffening her posture, "The last time you did your 'research' was when you were monitoring that girl and you almost overloaded your system with the data stream." Unfolding her arms she leaned forward, propping herself up to hover above her reclining partner. "Just... don't lie to me, I don't want to see you break."

Before he could say anything she'd taken off to leave the stern and earnest sentiment ringing vibrantly within his head. Zima sat up and removed the glasses, smiling as he watched her leap to the nearest rooftop, "I really don't mean to worry you love... But in our business, sometimes I'll need to disappoint you."

* * *

"You know the person's name?" Minoru asked, breaking his rapt gaze away form the screen and setting down his pen to hear Tokimi's news.

"Yes, I checked the records on who'd bought that persocom the man had mentioned. The owner's name is Tokugawa Hikaru, there was also a phone number but they hadn't listed an address." She explained, taking a seat on the sofa. She ran a strand of long hair through her fingers in anxiety, the stress had been building lately.

Minoru nodded, "I can find our man with that information." He leaned forward and rested his chin upon his clasped hands. 'She is so nervous,' He reflected in a quick gaze, 'But why?_ I'm sure there is something she is keeping secret... something important. She doesn't trust me yet._' There was disappointment in the realization and curiosity as well, '_What could she feel the need to hide? Does it concern the chobits?_' A pang of self resentment hit like a brick, '_Perhaps I'm giving it too much though... she's still mourning over Genji and has every right to be distraught._' "What of the other two, did you retrieve any information on them?"

She shook her head slowly, "No, it doesn't seem as though they've ever passed through."

"That's alright, I'll make some phone calls to local shops and see if I can get any leads. Just keep your eyes open, you already know what one of the two we are still searching for looks like so that gives us an edge." Sitting up her took up the electronic pen, "I'll continue check the message boards also and see what comes up."

* * *

Hikaru walked down the street with Kin in tow, he had a few quick errands to run earlier and they were on their way back home. Hikaru smiled to himself, brushing the hair from his eyes and admiring the beautiful day. He glanced at his persocom companion and contented himself in finding that she seemed equally as pleased. Her eyes dashed about and took everything in with the fluid movements, before her she'd clasped her hands and her steps seemed as light and dainty as a feather.

"Kin, we should pick you up some clothes... At least, you should be able to pick out some things on your own."

Her gaze settled at the remark, staring up at Hikaru with happiness, "Really? Thank you Hikaru."

"It's really nothing, you need clothes to wear right?"

"Yes, I suppose that is true." She seemed somewhat disheartened by that but was still happy nevertheless. She watched the brightly colored shop windows pass until one caught her attention. "How about here?" She asked stopping in front of the glass, she stared at the mannequins with their simple yet colorful attire.

Hikaru smiled, "If that's what you like then it's fine."

As Dita hopped from rooftop to rooftop the green-haired persocom caught her eye. Something wasn't right, she looked strange and it was more than just her appearance, although hers wasn't like any model she was familiar with. And the man she was with, he was strikingly familiar. 'But where or when have I seen him before?' She pondered, furrowing her eyebrows with concentration. "I'm going to get Zima." She murmured aloud, beginning the return trek.

* * *

"Do you have a name?"

She shook her head with a stoic expression, "I'm designated to acquire the assigned name of whoever activates me."

"You are a custom job then?"

"I cannot find any indications that would support otherwise. It must then be so."

'_She's so formal and precise but you wouldn't expect it from her looks._' Yoshiyuki thought as he admired the persocom sitting before him. Long ebony hair in a simple yet uncommon style, smooth pale complexion and soft features with crisp, bright and almost startling eyes. He further recalled that her switch hadn't been in the usual spot, not that he minded finding it any, and considering the location... It was a big indication that his initial hunch had been the right one, she hadn't beencreated by any commercial company. "Must be." He smiled at her, "A name then... and I'm supposed to pick?"

"That would be correct."

He nodded and slowly stroked his chin, "Hmmmm," Sheapparently wasn't going to help in the decision, "How about... Kohaku." In the back of his mind he knew the answer before needing to give it any consideration. Her eyes hadsurprised him the most, a color of pure ambermixed with coffee, contantly swirling in their clear crystalline depths. They had almost seemed human for a short instance. Almost. Just like that girl's had. Kohaku suited her perfectly.

There was a shimmer in her eyeshowever her face remained placid, "Kohaku. It has been stored in my memory Master Yoshiyuki."

"Good, now let's begin some searching... I want to know all that I can about you." He mused, smiling at Kohaku as he knelt down before her.

Kotoko frowned and crossed her small arms, it was happening again, she'd already been forgotten like yesterdays dirty laundry. Annoying.

* * *

"He is dead then?"

"We have every reason to believe so."

"Any word from 1567008?"

"There have been a few brief feedbacks."

"Has she found and identified 'them'..?"

"It doesn't seem so."

"Any indication that she has located the woman?"

"None sir."

A sigh. "Very well, continue to relay information, we can't let her slip through our fingers."

A/N: I bit of random annonyminity there at the end. Soon I'll start working more on one thread at a time instead of five each chapter.


	7. Letters

A/N: Yeah, yeah, the ending was sort of ambiguous... I felt like adding it in there though, I intend on picking up the pace though with this, things will start to get messy soon... not too soon but soon enough, I have a few things to work out first.

**Chapter 7: Letters**

"Yamashita! I've get a peculiar case here, can you come to the back for a second and help me analyze something!" The call resounded into the main room of the persocom store, the young woman at the counter looked quickly back.

"I-I'll be there in a second!" She answered, double-checking to make sure no customers were being left unattended amongst the rows of persocoms. With a nod of satisfaction she went into the darkened back room, a persocom lie on the table with a few cords sticking from it's ear port. It was a male type persocom, wavy blonde colored hair fell back from his androgynous face, piqued by a look of sleeping serenity.

A hand motioned from around the brightly-lit monitor, the puzzled face behind it tinted blue from the screens glow. "Come take a look at this," a gruff voice said, "I can't make heads or tails of this diagnostic."

Tokimi crossed over, peering over the man's shoulder her eyes skimmed across the screen over the diagnostics check. "Ah... I'm not sure what is wrong either." She lied through her teeth, she knew exactly why he was having troubles after all she'd written the program herself. "What seems to be wrong with him Reiji?"

He turned slightly in the chair, "A woman came in early this morning, said she'd just purchased this particular com off an online retailer. When she got it home she started it up and it died within a minute, after that she said it wouldn't run again. I wanted to run a check on the specs but I got some weird encryption. I'm going to do some searching, I think she picked up someone's failed attempt at a custom job." He stood and sighed, "I'll call her up and tell her the bad news, see if she still wants to pick it up or just scrap it. What a waste."

Tokimi stared at the persocom on the table, it had been a week since she'd found the name of the owner of one of the chobits, now she had a second one, right before her. The gods had dropped him right into her lap. She wasn't entirely what she'd expected, but it was definitely Genji's handiwork. A wave of sadness washed over her but she remained composed. "Reiji?" She called, heading back towards the main area she noticed him still on the phone and waited.

Hanging up he jotted something down on a small notebook, "She said she's going to come and pick him up around closing... Ahhhh, I don't want to stay late tonight I have a date." He groaned.

"Then... let me stay and wait, I don't mind at all." Tokimi said with a smile.

Reiji quickly turned to face her, "Really! You don't know how much I appreciate it Yamashita! If you ever need a favor or someone to fill in for you some day just remember I'm in your debt."

She laughed somewhat nervously, "Please, it really is no big deal. Besides... I'd like to have a word with the owner anyways."

* * *

Hikaru sighed, flopping backwards onto his futon in frustration. In one hand he held a slightly creased letter, it's envelope lying a few inches away. For the past week things like this had been going on, first just occurrences that seemed peculiar, two days ago the first letter had come, last night he got the enigmatic e-mail, and now a second letter. The first was simple, it was written anonymously and had some garbage about looking out the window and being pursued. Honestly, it had just seemed like some stupid joke until the e-mail came all that were enclosed were a series of file attachments with pictures that had been taken right outside his house, all of the same black car parked in front of the building in the same spot every day. He'd immediately gone to look but there was no car, there hadn't been a car this afternoon either. He didn't know whether to be frightened or relieved but he honestly couldn't recall if the mysterious car had been there or not, he hadn't paid enough attention.

But this letter... was something else entirely. It was obviously written by a different source than the first one, this time the letter was one requesting his company to discuss personal matters regarding his persocom. The author said to meet him or her tomorrow at 1pm at the Duklyon Cafe and that time was of the essence. He frowned as he lifted and read through the summons a second time, dismay echoed deep within his ashen eyes and he was soon scowling at the letter. "What the hell is going on!" He yelled to no one in particular.

His mind was a garbled mess, he thought about Kin and what her place in all this was, he thought about the letters, the e-mail, and what he was going to do about tomorrow. If he went maybe all his questions about the circumstances would be answered, but if he went it could also mean he'd be putting himself or Kin in danger. Then again, not going could prove to be just as troublesome. Hikaru groaned, he rolled over and slammed his fist on the floor, "It just isn't fair!"

"Hikaru?"

His head whipped up, features softening instantly. Kin stood watching him as she clutched the doorframe, her face sad, eyes two great mirrors of worry. She was clothed in a dark green dress that puffed out around her knees with thick straps and matching arm-bands, it was a piece of clothing the two of them had chosen a week ago on their shopping endeavor. Hikaru looked away, trying to hide his face behind a curtain of auburn hair, "I'm sorry Kin, I didn't see you there." He wished so badly she hadn't seen him like that, the last thing he wanted to do was worry her. "Do you need something?"

She stopped forward, shaking her head, "No, I came to tell you that it is time that both of us should be leaving for work." Her gentle blue eyes regarded him slowly as he looked up with her.

"I completely forgot..." He said with a sigh, scolding himself for becoming so careless. "Please wait for me, I'll just be another minute."

Kin nodded, "Of course."

When he'd gone job hunting, she'd insisted on coming along and finding a job herself, she said she wanted to 'earn her keep'. As if she needed to! Having her around was so much help she'd far exceeded any dollar amount that could be placed upon her. Hell the companionship alone was worth her weight in gold. Although the job opportunities had been sparse, Kin had searched up a number in the area. Hikaru had taken a job at a music store, in addition to cds and other more defunct music media the store sold components and packages to enable persocoms to play or store music files and they even did to occasional upgrade on older models that didn't come equipped with the feature. As for Kin, she'd gotten a job at a small boutique only two blocks away from their home and she seemed to enjoy it. The first few days she'd volunteered to model some clothing but she mostly helped with the register and took inventory.

Hikaru soon joined Kin and they turned off down the street. Kin still seemed worried, but watching Hikaru's more pleasant demeanor seemed to effectively lighten her mood, he smiled and hoped that her attention would perturbed while she worked. He hoped it would stifle his own unpleasant feeling as well. But he realized that he was keeping an unusually watchful eye today. It didn't take long to reach the storefront, he looked up at the large bright sign that read 'Firefly's Palace'. "Have a good day at work." Something grabbed his attention in the corner of his eye, a black car parked out in front of the store, he drew a shallow breath and faintly heard Kin's reply.

She was turning into the store already, "Wait." He grabbed her arm and wrapped her quickly in a tight hug. Her eyes fluttered in confusion for a moment before he released her and stepped back.

There was a short silence as she stared at him in puzzlement, "Why did you just hug me?"

"I..." He glanced back at the car, "I'm not sure... something just told me that I needed to, that's all." He locked his eyes onto the ground, "Ah, sorry. I'm holding you up. I'll be here to pick you up at eight." We waved and weaved quickly away through the crowd.

Kin watched him go, slowly she smiled unsure of what had just happened. The black car crawled away down the street.

* * *

"What good is it going to do, we should be taking real action." Dita grumbled, leaning back against the small concrete shelter that enclosed the stairs leading from the roof down into the building.

"We aren't allowed to do anything more, it would compromise not only our objectives but Runiko's as well." Zima said sagely as he stood beside her.

Her eyes burned, "Who gives a shit about that stuck up bitch!" She fumed, moving away and dropping to perch on the buildings edge. It was obvious she was upset and the mention of the ally and rival had just fueled the furnace. Zima had hardly ever heard her upset enough to talk like that.

"We don't have a choice in the matter, whether or not we like it we have a mission to follow. Diverging from it simply goes against our programming." He watched her silently then approached, crouching behind her and drawing her into his arms, "There's no sense in being upset over the situation, you have no control over it and as frustrating as it is... we can only take it in stride and do what is in our power."

Dita looked off into the distance, she was still mad as hell but what he was right, there was nothing she could do. "I guess." She said somberly, not ready to give the heartfelt version of the reply.

Satisfied, Zima gave her shoulders a squeeze and stood, flipping his glasses down onto his nose, "I'll keep a watch on our friends, for now it is the best we can manage."

* * *

Runiko watched the blonde woman walking into the persocom store, she'd considered jumping her and taking the woman's place but the risk involved was far too great. Besides, if the woman returned with her persocom it would be a piece of cake to take it from her. Or if the woman returned solo it was a simple matter of taking the com from the store. A self-confident smirk drew across Runiko's thin mouth, she'd show _them_ what it meant to work for the government and she'd prove she was much more valuable than they'd lead themselves to believe. 


	8. Hope and Despair

A/N: For anyone who actually reads this I appologise, I wrote this chapter up some time ago (over the summer) and never got around to posting it. I am in the middle of chapter 9 already but having trouble. Please give me some feedback, okay?

Chapter 8 - Hope and Despair

Hideki sat in the back room at Club Pleasure, they'd just finished setting up and getting everything ready for opening, which was still a good five minutes away. He sighed sadly and let his head fall into his hands, elbows propped on his knees. After his little meeting with Minoru and that Tokimi woman the stress had soared to astronomical levels, worse than it had ever been. And Chii, yet again, was the focus of his torment, the danger to her existence has not ended and after having lost her once the thought of a second time seemed unbearable... and if the unthinkable happened... If she were destroyed...

The pressure to keep her safe but still let her have a normal life instead of cooping her up in their small apartment was pushing his body to the breaking point. The past week had plagued him with nightmares that made him wake screaming, he feared every conscious moment but sleep terrified him at the same extent. And he knew Chii was deeply worried about his deteriorating health, he could see it in her eyes with every fleeing glance or parting of ways.

"Hideki, are you alright?" A kind, soft voice asked as a small hand gently grasped his shoulder. Hideki's face lifted to the concerned brown eyes of Yumi, whose worry grew deeper when she noted the puffy redness that had encompassed his eyes, the dark circles beneath them, and the fear that they tried desperately to contain. "No... not at all." She answered for him, knowing how silly her question must have seemed. Grabbing one of the nearby chairs she sat down.

Hideki averted his eyes, "I don't want you to worry about me Yumi..." He sighed, no one else needed to be dragged into this after all.

She pursed her lips, "If you don't want to talk to me that's fine, but either way I am already worried." Glancing over he could see the seriousness in her face, something not normal for Yumi. "And if you aren't going to tell me about it then you should go home, it's obvious you're in terrible shape." He features softened, "You shouldn't endanger your health like this."

Staring blankly back at her for a moment, Hideki's gaze fell to the floor. "It... I just... Things are... complicated." His dark eyes focused on the floor, as though keeping them there held the balance of the entire world in it's power. "Chii might be in danger, again, and there is nothing I can do to protect her. I feel worthless and afraid, all the time I'm scared that I will get home and she will be gone... or I'll find her dismembered body lying in the hallway... That I'll never see her happy face again. It's hurting her to see me like this, I know... but I can't comfort her because she can see the torture I'm feeling every second." He felt like he was going to cry as he spilled his caged emotions out like a flood, he'd never felt this way about anyone and now that he did all that followed was anguish.

Yumi nodded sadly, there wasn't anything she could do to help, "I'm sorry Hideki... I didn't know you were going through all that." There was a grave silence in the room before a voice began calling them. "Sounds like it's time to open... you really should ask to take the day off."

Hideki shook his head, "No, I'll be fine." Both knew it was a lie but pushing the subject would gain nothing.

* * *

Hikaru stepped into Duklyon Cafe, he'd finally conceded to the letter and decided to come. With a sweeping glance he surveyed the room, there was a table he was supposed to find. Spotting the table his brow knitted in confusion but he headed for the designated meeting place. He stopped beside the table, "You're the one who sent the letter?" He asked skeptically.

"Ah, I was hoping you would take my proposal seriously, please sit there are some things we must discuss." Minoru said, setting his soda down and tenting his fingers on the table before him.

Yuzuki was seated next to him and smiled as Hikaru took a seat across from herself and Minoru, "Pleased to meet you Hikaru, do not be surprised by Master Minoru's age I assure you this is not some kind of trick." She assured him pleasantly.

"Oh, you're a persocom." Hikaru blinked, she didn't look like one at first glance but her mannerisms were the indicator. He shook his head and looked to Minoru, "Sorry... Minoru, right? Why did you ask me to come here? What do you know about Kin, and more importantly _how_ do you know about her?"

"I was actually hoping you would bring her with, but maybe it is best you didn't in the end. I'll answer all your questions but this may take some time... please order something to eat and we will further discuss your situation and how it is I came to know about it."

* * *

"Hey Hideki, I was thinking... what if we got Chii a job here? She could take my old position and I would go work at Chiroru... That way I could be with Ueda and you'd have to worry less with Chii." Yumi had been thinking the entire night and come up with what seemed like a great solution. She liked it at Club Pleasure, but it would be nice to go back to Chiroru and spend extra time with Ueda... plus Chii would easily adjust to the new position, she was a persocom after all, and it would be less worry for Hideki.

Hideki looked up, he'd been getting ready to leave and had missed Yumi's comment. "What was that?"

Yumi smiled, "I said, Chii and I should trade jobs! She can come and work here and I will take her old position at Chiroru." She explained cheerfully.

Hideki's face brightened significantly, "Really? I mean, you'd do that? You think our managers would approve?"

Yumi nodded, "Of course, they're both good guys and we've gotten along well with them... I know Ueda would gladly have me back," Her cheeks flushed slightly, "And boss likes you, with Ueda's recommendation I'm positive he would trust our judgment."

"Y-you think so?" Hideki asked, it certainly would ease some of his worries to have Chii around.

"I do." She responded with an affirmative nod, "I'll go ask about it right now. Wait here."

He sighed and let his body drop onto one of the empty crates in the alleyway, if this worked it would certainly make things better, he'd know that Chii wasn't being grabbed by any lunatic with a motive and he wouldn't have to resort to treating her like some kind of animal by forcing her to stay home. He laughed slightly, it had been such a simple solution and within the course of the workday Yumi had solved his fortnight's worth of troubles. There was still prep school to worry about but it paled in the comparison to an entire day with barely seeing Chii.

Yumi walked back out into the alley beaming, she gave Hideki a thumbs up, "He said it was alright and that you should bring Chii by tomorrow so he can meet her and she can get a crash course in the Club Pleasure routine."

* * *

"You mean you can't fix him then?"

Tokimi shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry, his system is unlike those we have ever encountered... we can't place him under any model or manufacturer, he has to be a custom job. The original owner would be the only one who could fix him appropriately but the hard drive must have been wiped before you came to own him."

The woman sighed, brushing a few wisps of blonde hair from her face, "Just my luck I suppose."

"If you'd like you can take him back, we'll dispose of him otherwise."

She shook her head, "It's quite alright, if it doesn't have any use then I don't want it. Too bad, it was a handsome model." She smiled, "I'll make it a point to stop back in during business hours and give your stock a look over, maybe I'll find another that suits my tastes. Thanks for the effort though." The woman waved to Tokimi and left the store.

Tokimi sighed lightly, she was thankful the woman had decided just to leave him, now she could take him to Minoru's and get him running properly. Heading to the back she began to prop the Chobit up on the table when the bell at the door tinkled. Tokimi frowned, maybe the woman had forgotten something. "I'm terribly sorry, we're closed! You're welcome to come back in the morning." But there was no sound as though the person was leaving and they made no reply. Dusting her hands off she smiled and headed back to the front counter. "I apologize but-"

"Maehana Tokimi... glad to see you're living so peacefully with your constructs." Runiko smirked, her arms folded across her chest with a look of satisfied amusement on her face.


End file.
